


От ненависти до любви

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>От ненависти до любви один шаг. В случае с Касамацу – от раздражения до желания всего пара месяцев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	От ненависти до любви

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012 @ diary.ru

– 1 –

Касамацу невзлюбил Кисе ещё до того, как тот появился в команде Кайджо.  
Всё началось, когда перед началом учебного года капитан встретился с тренером, чтобы обсудить цели баскетбольного клуба и способы их достижения. Мужчина, как всегда небритый и в мятой рубашке, по секрету рассказал Касамацу, что Кисе Рёта из того самого Поколения Чудес всё-таки поступил к ним в школу. А значит, будет играть за их клуб.  
Поначалу Касамацу это показалось отличной новостью – сильных игроков много не бывает. Придя домой, он решил посмотреть в Интернете, что пишут о Кисе. На большое количество информации Касамацу не рассчитывал – в конце концов, баскетбол средних классов вряд ли популярен так же, как игры старшеклассников. Однако результаты, выданные поисковиком, Касамацу удивили. Кисе оказался невероятно популярен! У него был даже собственный фан-клуб. Нажав на ссылку, Касамацу скривился. Сайт фанатов переполняли фотографии смазливого блондина и восторженные комментарии к ним.  
«Так вот он каков, Кисе Рёта! – подумал Касамацу. – И как такое расфуфыренное чучело в баскетбол вообще играть может?»  
На других сайтах тоже не обнаружилось ничего, что помогло бы составить мнение о Кисе как об игроке. Зато Касамацу смог вдоволь насладиться работами Кисе в рекламе минеральной воды и спортивных напитков.  
В общем, если судить только по Интернету, Кисе не занимался ничем, кроме позирования фотографам.  
Касамацу выключил компьютер и задумался. Стоило быть с этим Кисе построже. 

– 2 –

Кисе начал раздражать Касамацу с самой первой тренировки.  
Перед тем, как войти в спортзал, капитан принял суровый вид и приготовился встретить новичков строгой речью о том, что в Кайджо должна царить дисциплина и командный дух, что тут нет места всяким фривольным глупостям типа позирования с минералкой, и приветствуется упорный труд. Так что любой, кто не готов, будет немедленно...  
В своём внутреннем монологе Касамацу дальше не продвинулся – он открыл дверь и увидел толпу девушек, плотно обступивших Кисе, и остальных членов команды, наблюдавших за этим зрелищем с нескрываемой завистью. Кисе же стеснительно улыбался и с промышленной скоростью раздавал автографы.  
Касамацу сразу позабыл пафосные фразы про устав команды и рявкнул:  
– Кисе, чёрт побери, что за балаган ты тут устроил?  
Кисе на секунду замешкался с ответом:  
– А, Касамацу-сэмпай!  
«Вспомнил, наконец», – иронично подумал капитан.  
Кисе принялся извиняться перед девушками, так что прошло ещё пять минут, прежде чем они соизволили отойти в сторонку и не мешать баскетболистам. Касамацу за это время чуть не озверел. Он решил устроить Кисе такую тренировку, какая тому в прошлой школе и присниться не могла!  
Но чем больше Касамацу гонял игроков, тем Кисе, казалось, становился довольнее. Приходилось признать, что физически он хорошо подготовлен. Но Касамацу безумно раздражало, что не удалось заставить Кисе прекратить постоянно улыбаться.  
А после тренировки около двадцати девчонок просили Касамацу сделать их менеджерами баскетбольного клуба. Чёрт бы побрал этого придурка из Поколения Чудес!

– 3 –

В какой-то момент Касамацу понял, что вроде бы даже привык к Кисе. Выяснилось, что бывший игрок Поколения Чудес совсем не такой, каким поначалу казался.  
«Если бы эти дурочки знали, какой Кисе плакса и балбес, всё их обожание мигом бы сошло на нет!» – думал Касамацу.  
Фанатки не знали многого, правда.  
Например, Кисе визжал как девчонка при виде червяков. Ещё он постоянно лез ко всем обниматься и с неизменным постоянством получал пинки и тычки под рёбра за вторжение в личное пространство. Кисе давал людям дурацкие прозвища и радовался как ребёнок всяким глупостям. Касамацу уже начал подозревать, что у Кисе какие-то проблемы с головой – иначе почему бы тот так часто улыбался?  
Но Кисе был не только оптимистичным дураком. Кайджо уже сыграли достаточно игр в обновлённом составе, чтобы Касамацу смог убедиться – Кисе действительно талантлив и любит баскетбол. С выходом на площадку он становился совсем другим человеком. Не безжалостной машиной по забрасыванию мячей, как его бывший одноклубник Мидорима, а скорее изобретателем, открывающим всё новые и новые способы сделать игру ещё интереснее и зрелищнее.  
К тому же, Кисе было легко растрогать и так же легко расстроить. Это поначалу бесило Касамацу. Разве можно позорно рыдать у всех на виду после поражения в дружеской игре?  
Однажды Кисе даже расплакался при просмотре записей прошлогодних игр Кайджо.  
– Что ты теперь-то ревёшь? – спросил его тогда Касамацу.  
– Вы так старались... Если бы я был с вами, наша команда бы... – Кисе хлюпнул носом.  
Вот за это сочувствие, любовь к баскетболу и преданность команде Касамацу, пожалуй, начал немного уважать Кисе. Хотя всё ещё считал его блондинистым придурком.

– 4 –

Касамацу понял, что хочет Кисе, в самый неподходящий момент – после той самой игры с Тоо. Кисе полуобморочной тушкой висел у него на плече и ревел белугой. Касамацу и самому хотелось разрыдаться – но что позволено младшему игроку основного состава, то не допустимо для капитана команды. Поэтому Касамацу просто поддерживал Кисе, и, хотя тот стал весь липкий от холодного пота, ему не было противно. Капитан вспоминал, как невероятно Кисе сыграл в этой игре.  
И когда все остальные члены баскетбольного клуба ушли домой, Касамацу всё-таки поплакал в раздевалке. Где-то на краю сознания он надеялся, что его интерес к Кисе был всего лишь последствием игрового стресса. Надо только успокоиться – и снова считать Кисе забавным назойливым дурачком и гениальным игроком.  
Но шло время, жизнь продолжалась и после поражения, а Касамацу всё ещё хотел Кисе. Он даже до мелочей продумал ситуацию, на которую подрочил раз эдак миллион. Ситуация называлась «Что было бы, признайся я Кисе».  
Касамацу сказал бы всё коротко и ясно. Типа: «Кисе, ты мне нравишься». Хотя нет, это даже слишком нежно, мужик Касамацу или кто? «Кисе, я хочу тебя!» – вот как бы Касамацу сказал!  
А Кисе бы обнял его, точно. Кисе вообще постоянно порывался кого-нибудь обнять, а тут такой повод.  
Кисе ответил бы, что Касамацу ему тоже нравится. С этой частью признания у Касамацу всегда была проблема – ведь в жизни Кисе никак не намекал, что подобное вообще возможно. Но, впрочем, для того воображение и существует.  
Они бы обнимались, и Касамацу бы чувствовал лёгкий запах одеколона Кисе и тепло его тела. Стоило Касамацу представить такое, как у него уже вставало. А если бы это действительно происходило...  
«Ты меня хочешь, да?» – спросил бы Кисе. Он опустился бы на колени и положил бы руку на ширинку Касамацу. Обычно на этом месте капитан спускал штаны и начинал дрочить, представляя на месте своей руки рот и пальцы Кисе.  
Представить получалось смутно, сексуальный опыт Касамацу был весьма ограниченным. Но он знал, что момент, когда Кисе горячими губами обхватит его член, будет незабываемым. Кисе, скорее всего, и отсасывать умел идеально. В конце концов, любой парень в его возрасте видел достаточно порнухи, чтобы Кисе запросто смог скопировать увиденное.  
Касамацу представлял, как Кисе смотрит эротику и запоминает движения, чтобы потом порадовать любимого сэмпая. Именно эта мысль обычно заставляла его кончить. А утром Касамацу как ни в чём не бывало отправлялся в школу, смотрел на Кисе и думал, станут ли когда-нибудь его фантазии реальностью.

– 5 –

В последнее время Кисе начал обращать внимание, что капитан всё чаще смотрит на него.  
«Сэмпай наконец заметил меня!» – обрадовался он. И приступил к планированию завоевательной операции с шоколадными сердечками, букетами роз и долгими прогулками по пляжу.  
Касамацу и не представлял, что его ждёт.


End file.
